I am yours, you are mine
by irishkid
Summary: Lex meets a woman who frees him. However, will her connections to his father and friends prevent them from being together? LEXOC


Story Title: Checkmate  
  
Summery: Lex meets a woman who frees him. However, will her connections to his father and friends prevent them from being together? LEX/OC  
  
Rating: Strong R for the Smut  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This belongs to DC comics and the Warner Brothers. I am borrowing, having my way with the characters then putting them back. However, I did create the charters of Fiona Bond and Liam Snow.  
  
Spoilers: Pretty much takes place after Lex returns from the island and before he is committed. However, there will be more than 7 week's between the 2.  
  
Ok, this is my first fiction, so please review, flame, or whatever. There is potential for a sequel but I want to see what the response for this is first.  
  
Chapter One – the dream  
  
The dream was always the same, ever since that night in Metropolis a month ago, Lex had thought of nothing else.  
  
Since Lex's return from the island and disposal of Helen he had been feeling – well that's just it...he felt Nothing...he had spent the better part of a month trying to feel anything. He had tried everything and the only word he could use to describe himself was numb.  
  
Lex had started to hang out in Metropolis again during the weekends. Club Zero had started up but had become seedier. The room was two floors and painted black. The crowd was a mixtures of rejected, fetishists and the children of the rich and famous who just needed to get lost in the crowd There was a grittiness that was appealing to Lex.  
  
This evening started off no different than the rest, Lex had grabbed one of the VIP booths at the back of the bar and was sipping a glass of scotch watching the crowd. It was fetish night so the crowd was focused on the music and the foreplay rather than who was there to play or to watch. He had been there for what seemed like a lifetime he was bored and decided to leave. There was nothing there for him. He got up from the table and made he way through the pulsating crowd. All of a sudden a well-built man dressed impeccably bumped right into Lex.  
  
"Excuse me mate," he said in a slight Irish accent, his ice blue eyes sizing Lex up.  
  
"Watch where you're going" growled Lex as he watched the man pass him.  
  
"You should excuse Liam, he isn't very good with crowds" Lex turned and found himself looking at a striking redhead. She was about his age, 5"6 with an athletic build. Her red hair was wavy and loose around her shoulders. She was dressed in a black corset and short black leather skirt, which showed, off her amazing legs that were complimented with black fishnets and knee high black boots She has a tight collar around her throat. Her make up was dark but the black eyeliner made her eyes stand out. Her green eyes sparkled as she looked up at him and a smirk was playing along her blood red lips. Lex found his gaze locked on those lips.  
  
Lex realized that he was staring at this woman and quickly regained his composure.  
  
"You should give your boyfriend a lesson in manners before someone does it for him"  
  
The woman flicked her hair to one side and pressed her body to Lex's and whispered in his ear  
  
"Who said anything about him being my boyfriend" her tone sent shivers up Lex's spine. She pulled back and licked her lips making sure that she had Lex's attention.  
  
"I am heading to the dance floor, you can join me, or I will see you around." And with that she was gone into the crowd. Lex turned and gripped the railing that surrounded the dance floor.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Lex thought to himself. He had never had a reaction to a woman like that before. Lex began to scan the dance floor looking for her. After a few moments he found the man he bumped into on the edge of the floor slowly slipping a martini and staring into the dance floor, he followed the man's gaze and he found his target. There she was, between 2 men grinding away. Watching the two men touch her and rub up against her was more than Lex could bear. The jealousy was consuming him, the next thing he knew he was on the dance floor.  
  
In mere moments his was beside the trio. He was able to stare one of the gentlemen down within a minute; the second gentleman seemed to take a little more work. Lex put himself between the woman and the guy, "I suggest you walk away now," Lex said to the guy calmly but with all the confidence in the world  
  
"Fuck you jackass!" was the drunken slur Lex received back and with that Lex smirked nodded his head and the gentleman was whisked away by the biggest bouncers in the club and the ass kicking of his life.  
  
Lex then turned to his prize that was still dancing away,  
  
"That took you long enough" is all she said to him and with that she turned her back to him and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
As the hard techno music beat intensely, Lex's hands began to roam her body and his mouth started to explore the soft skin of her neck between her ear and shoulder. Her smell was driving him insane. All his senses were now in over drive. This is what he had been searching for. She slowly turned around and licked his ear and whispered huskily  
  
"Do you want to get out of here?"  
  
Lex smirked "What about your little friend" nodded towards Liam who was still at the edge of the dance floor, sipping his martini and staring at them.  
  
"Don't worry about him, he is just there to make me feel safe, think of him as my guardian angel."  
  
"Well, a woman like you definitely needs someone to keep you out of trouble."  
  
She smiled sweetly "You have no idea"  
  
They moved slowly through crowd to the door, Lex didn't let go of her hand and his eyes didn't leave her body as she led him to the door.  
  
As they hit the door, Lex pulled her to him.  
  
"Well, before we move on my name is L..." her fingers quickly went to his mouth.  
  
"Shh, this isn't that this is about. I want to make this very clear, no names, this is about sex, raw emotion, understood?  
  
Lex nodded and felt his trousers tighten with his arousal.  
  
"Also, you have to do everything I say. If you can't do this lets end this now."  
  
Lex took a step back from her and cocked his head to the right. His gaze went up and down her body. He licked his lips and smirked  
  
'I am yours.... let's go" 


End file.
